The present invention is generally directed to a treatment of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD). The present invention is more particularly directed to removable air passageway obstruction devices, and systems and methods for removing the devices.
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) has become a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States over the last three decades. COPD is characterized by the presence of airflow obstruction due to chronic bronchitis or emphysema. The airflow obstruction in COPD is due largely to structural abnormalities in the smaller airways. Important causes are inflammation, fibrosis, goblet cell metaplasia, and smooth muscle hypertrophy in terminal bronchioles.
The incidence, prevalence, and health-related costs of COPD are on the rise. Mortality due to COPD is also on the rise. In 1991 COPD was the fourth leading cause of death in the United States and had increased 33% since 1979.
COPD affects the patients whole life. It has three main symptoms: cough; breathlessness; and wheeze. At first, breathlessness may be noticed when running for a bus, digging in the garden, or walking up hill. Later, it may be noticed when simply walking in the kitchen. Over time, it may occur with less and less effort until it is present all of the time.
COPD is a progressive disease and currently has no cure. Current treatments for COPD include the prevention of further respiratory damage, pharmacotherapy, and surgery. Each is discussed below.
The prevention of further respiratory damage entails the adoption of a healthy lifestyle. Smoking cessation is believed to be the single most important therapeutic intervention. However, regular exercise and weight control are also important. Patients whose symptoms restrict their daily activities or who otherwise have an impaired quality of life may require a pulmonary rehabilitation program including ventilatory muscle training and breathing retraining. Long-term oxygen therapy may also become necessary.
Pharmacotherapy may include bronchodilator therapy to open up the airways as much as possible or inhaled .beta.-agonists. For those patients who respond poorly to the foregoing or who have persistent symptoms, Ipratropium bromide may be indicated. Further, courses of steroids, such as corticosteroids, may be required. Lastly, antibiotics may be required to prevent infections and influenza and pheumococcal vaccines may be routinely administered. Unfortunately, there is no evidence that early, regular use of pharmacotherapy will alter the progression of COPD.
About 40 years ago, it was first postulated that the tethering force that tends to keep the intrathoracic airways open was lost in emphysema and that by surgically removing the most affected parts of the lungs, the force could be partially restored. Although the surgery was deemed promising, the procedure was abandoned.
The lung volume reduction surgery (LVRS) was later revived. In the early 1990's, hundreds of patients underwent the procedure. However, the procedure has fallen out of favor due to the fact that Medicare stopping reimbursing for LVRS. Unfortunately, data is relatively scarce and many factors conspire to make what data exists difficult to interpret. The procedure is currently under review in a controlled clinical trial. What data does exist tends to indicate that patients benefited from the procedure in terms of an increase in forced expiratory volume, a decrease in total lung capacity, and a significant improvement in lung function, dyspnea, and quality of life. However, the surgery is not without potential complications. Lung tissue is very thin and fragile. Hence, it is difficult to suture after sectioning. This gives rise to potential infection and air leaks. In fact, nearly thirty percent (30%) of such surgeries result in air leaks.
Improvements in pulmonary function after LVRS have been attributed to at least four possible mechanisms. These include enhanced elastic recoil, correction of ventilation/perfusion mismatch, improved efficiency of respiratory musculature, and improved right ventricular filling.
Lastly, lung transplantation is also an option. Today, COPD is the most common diagnosis for which lung transplantation is considered. Unfortunately, this consideration is given for only those with advanced COPD. Given the limited availability of donor organs, lung transplant is far from being available to all patients.
In view of the need in the art for new and improved therapies for COPD which provide more permanent results than pharmacotherapy while being less invasive and traumatic than LVRS, at least two new therapies have recently been proposed.
Both of these new therapies provide lung size reduction by permanently collapsing at least a portion of a lung.
In accordance with a first one of these therapies, and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,100 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, a lung may be collapsed by obstructing an air passageway communicating with the lung portion to be collapsed. The air passageway may be obstructed by placing an obstructing member in the air passageway. The obstructing member may be a plug-like device which precludes air flow in both directions or a one-way valve which permits air to be exhaled from the lung portion to be collapsed while precluding air from being inhaled into the lung portion. Once the air passageway is sealed, the residual air within the lung will be absorbed over time to cause the lung portion to collapse.
As further described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,100, the lung portion may be collapsed by inserting a conduit into the air passageway communicating with the lung portion to be collapsed. An obstruction device, such as a one-way valve is then advanced down the conduit into the air passageway. The obstruction device is then deployed in the air passageway for sealing the air passageway and causing the lung portion to be collapsed.
The second therapy is fully described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/534,244, filed Mar. 23, 2000, for LUNG CONSTRICTION APPARATUS AND METHOD and, is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. As described therein, a lung constriction device including a sleeve of elastic material is configured to cover at least a portion of a lung. The sleeve has a pair of opened ends to permit the lung portion to be drawn into the sleeve. Once drawn therein, the lung portion is constricted by the sleeve to reduce the size of the lung portion.
Both therapies hold great promise for treating COPD. Neither therapy requires sectioning and suturing of lung tissue.
While either therapy alone would be effective in providing lung size reduction and treatment of COPD, it has recently been proposed that the therapies may be combined for more effective treatment. More specifically, it has been proposed that the therapies could be administered in series, with the first mentioned therapy first applied acutely for evaluation of the effectiveness of lung size reduction in a patient and which lung portions should be reduced in size to obtain the best results. The first therapy is ideal for this as it is noninvasive and could be administered in a physician's office. Once the effectiveness of lung size reduction is confirmed and the identity of the lung portions to be collapsed is determined, the more invasive second mentioned therapy may be administered.
In order to combine these therapies, or simply administer the first therapy for evaluation, it will be necessary for at least some of the deployed air passageway obstruction devices to be removable. Unfortunately, such devices as currently known in the art are not suited for removal. While such devices are expandable for permanent deployment, such devices are not configured or adapted for recollapse after having once been deployed in an air passageway to facilitate removal. Hence, there is a need in the art for air passageway obstruction devices which are removable after having been deployed and systems and methods for removing them.